


How Sex Implores You

by Zippa6



Series: Where She Most Satisfies [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippa6/pseuds/Zippa6
Summary: Hux gets a new bed. Mira uses it as an opportunity for... a conversation about her sexual history? OK.





	How Sex Implores You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that I didn't make it into the final narrative of _Putting the Damage On_ (part one of the _Where She Most Satisfies_ series), so I thought I'd expand it a bit and post it as a one-shot.
> 
> The title is from "Stretch Out and Wait" by The Smiths.
> 
> If I have more unused scenes, I'll post 'em here as new chapters.

#### General Armitage Hux’s Quarters, the _Finalizer_ , Above Coruscant, Standard Month 11, 36 ABY

Eventually, Hux gets a new bed shipped in from Arkanis, which of course had to be broken in. I came in uninvited to inspect it — black wood, inlaid with mother-of-pearl, like the one hacked to bits with my lightsaber, but more austere in its lines. More Armitage-like. I shed my clothes as I walk into the room and then slide between the sleek sheets naked.

“You,” I say to Hux, who stands dumbly in the middle of the room. “General. Strip and get over here.”

He does. As he lies down, I catch his mouth in mine, laughing.

“Have you always been so compliant?” I ask, when I’ve released him.

“You bring out an unaccountable desire to _obey_ in me,” he says. “And you know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Mmm,” I agree. “Somebody has to keep you in line.”

“As long as we’re asking questions about each other, Miranda,” Hux says, “may I inquire about something?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” I say, nudging his bare shoulder with my own. “I’d call it something different, but have it your way.”

“Yes, yes,” he says indulgently, and then turns on his side to look at me.

“Ask away.”

His green eyes grow serious. “When you said you knew Poe Dameron, what did you mean?”

“ _What?_ You’re asking me about Poe Dameron?”

“Yes. Answer the question, Counselor. What did you mean?”

“Just that.”

“You and Ren with your ‘just thats,’” he says. “It’s never _just_ anything.”

I sigh. “He’s a favorite of Leia’s. He flew the ship when she came to Tatooine to tell me... what happened to the Temple. He was a young hotshot pilot then, very cocky, _very_ charming.”

I must smirk while I say it because he raises an eyebrow and says, “Indeed.”

I turn to him in mock outrage. “What are you insinuating, General? Just what kind of woman do you take me for?”

He smirks now. “Say no more.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” I say with affected breathlessness. “I was a young girl, grieving the loss of my friends, and he swooped in — handsome, heroic — and knew just how wind his way around my guileless heart.” I press the back of my hand to my forehead.

He exhales as if in relief. “You’re teasing me.”

“I am,” I say, walking my fingers from freckle to freckle on his arm. “But it doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

He gives me one of his exasperated Hux looks. “Good gods, Miranda, are you telling me that you and Dameron —“”

“I’m afraid so, Armitage. Are you _very_ disappointed in me? I was, as I said, guileless.”

“You were a grown woman.”

“Yes, twenty-three, but you have to understand. Jedi take vows of celibacy. I was entirely inexperienced.”

“ _Celibacy_.” He sits up and turns to look at me. “You mean —”

I make an elaborate shrugging motion. “But why should it bother you?”

“It doesn’t bother me,” he says.

“ _Liar_. It does! _Why?_ What does Poe Dameron have to do with you? Other than being a pain in the First Order’s side for the past, oh, decade?”

“Clearly the universe is using your sexual history to punish me,” he says. “Who else is hiding in your past?”

“No one you’d know,” I say. I slide up next to him, putting my cheek on his shoulder and pressing my bare body against his. “I suppose, though, is Poe where all that started. In more than the purely literal sense,” I add as he raises his eyebrows.

“Do I want to know?”

“I don’t know. Do you? Or you can tell me something about _your_ history, see if there’s anyone there you can use to exact revenge on me.”

He shifts next to me. “I told you, they’re not worth mentioning.”

“Poor them,” I say.

“I shudder to think of it now,” he says. “Truly. Not that I ever did anything — I mean, it was always with permission — but….” He sighs. “Why don’t you just tell me about Poe Dameron.”

“Oh, so you _are_ interested in him.”

“I’m interested in _you_ , Miranda. And obviously this… liaison had some kind of effect on you.”

“ _Liaison!_ Oh, Armitage.” I poke him in the ribs and he swats my hand away. He puts his arm around me and I settle into his side, curling up with my head on his slight, smooth chest. I take a deep breath. “Anyway, what I said was true — after Ben… did what he did, I was devastated, completely unmoored. I’d wake up screaming. And one night, well, Leia was out visiting one of the other women she befriended at Jabba's palace, a village over — which in Tatooine terms means a day’s journey. She left Poe with me — we will still worried about my safety then.”

“She thought Ren would kill you?”

“Why not? He killed everyone else. Well, nearly. Anyway, I woke up with one of those nightmares while Leia was out. Poe and I had become friends by then, and he consoled me.”

“ _Consoled_ you.”

“Yes. It sounds like something on one of your standard psych profiles — but that’s what sex came to mean for me. I was safe, I was comforted, I was — for a while, anyway, desired. I looked for that same consolation for eight years, but it seems it was more complicated than just sex.”

Hux shifts again, uncomfortably. I drape my leg around him, pressing my breasts against his ribs and planting his thigh between mine. I circle one rosy nipple with my fingertip as I talk.

“On Gaia they call it the Thanatos/Eros impulse,” I say. “My sexual imprinting got too mixed up with death.”

“That’s… Miranda, that’s morbid.”

“Well, Ben and I had been truly discovering what our bond was when I got called away by my mother’s death. Then, two years later, he killed all of our friends, and what was my consolation then? You see? I could chase that kind of morbid — as you call it — erotic consolation, but I was never going to find it with anyone but the Jedi Killer.”

“What? How does _that_ work?”

“What we had — what was between Ben and me — was unresolved when I left. And then everything got so mixed up. I don’t know. Somehow, I knew I would only ever feel safe again if we finally met again acknowledge what was between us and… well, _consummated_ it. I still tried with other people, though. Then, after eight years of unfulfilling — for me anyway, I never heard any complaints from anyone — encounters, I got a _very_ unexpected holocall from a certain tall ginger general, and — need I go on?”

“I imagine you put this all together thanks to your Jedi navel-gazing training.”

“Indeed. A Jedi learns to analyze and compartmentalize — the same way she learns how to properly grip her lightsaber hilt.”

I let my hand rove down the flat plane of his stomach as I say this, grabbing hold of his cock. It hardens near instantly, as I knew it would be, with the last word.

He chuckles as he turns to meet my waiting lips with his.

“You are wicked,” he says.

“Oh, yes. A Nightsister,” I say. “Here to bewitch you, body and soul.”


End file.
